jadfandomcom-20200214-history
Significance of the letter Y
Short summary Millions of years ago, our God created 'X' and 'Y', Y was the first of the eight points of life. Alongside X, they created land and sky, man and woman and language together. They became amalgamated within our chromosomes. The cult of Jad worshipped Y and slowly Y and X drifted apart. Y has since, as of the 15th of October, 2018, reunited under one with X. The beginning of Y In the beginning, God created X and Y, X and Y created the world, the world was without form and void. Darkness was upon the face of the deep. The spirits of X and Y moved along the face of the world. On the first day, God created light. And there was light. The next day, Y created the sky. And there was sky, day and night. The next day the Earth was made by the dividing of the waters.. Upon which, God creating land, grass and fruit. Together X and Y created creatures that moveth and live. God saw that this was good, he let them multiply, this started the spreading of the X and Y chromosomes. It was the fifth day. Together with God, X and Y created man, with it male and female. Under chromosomes of XX and XY. God let them spread. God was happy. On the seventh day he rested, on the same day X and Y created the spirit, of which they spread far and wide and those spirits were of the grateful for God's plan. On the eight day. The universe was made and it surrounded everything that they created. Cemented within an explosion that made life alive, and the alive move and breath. Thus their jobs were finished. God's banishment of Y Upon the days of early, Y brought forth Adam and Eve, Adam and Eve ate from the forbidden tree in the garden of Eden. Adam and Eve were banished to eat from the soil with the cattles and with it God commanded a lifespan of at most 120 years. Y chose to give the humans an additional 800 years and with it, God banished X and Y to live on the isle of the Celts, Ireland. They blessed the Celts with power and knowledge, they saw the future and the past and with their power, Y thus lost it's own. Y, now with no power became a common man, Prometheus. God found out about Prometheus' work and banished him to be bound to a rock for his human life, his liver to be eaten by a crow by day then regrow by night. The next day the crow would return and so forth. The death of Prometheus 830 years came the life of Prometheus. His death, however, became life as his spirit was true and released him once again as Y, Y was then again with X over the isle of Ireland. Men called upon their sons and daughters, Prometheus and Y. Upon its rebirth, Y spoke with Enoch, son of Jared and father of Methesulah, they spoke of the death of Methesulah, the death of Methesulah brought along the flood after his days on Earth, The flood to cleanse the actions of Y, God said "let the humans live 120 years and let them be at most 5ft tall." And so the flood began. Noah, grandson of Methesulah had prepared and upon the days of the flood, Noah made a thousand boats, a thousand boats which functioned as cities; preparing for 500 years he grew tired. His days were 950 years. The flood lasted 40 days, and it ended most of Prometheus' sin. Noah died 350 years later and God's words became law. Y spent these later years on Mount Nebo, where Moses met with him and died after 120 years. Y spent all those days in the Kingdom of Moab. Y ascended beyond Moab in 1200bc, becoming one with the heavens once again. The wilderness years There is no known information about Y from 1200bc to 4bc. In this time the Cult of Jad was formed to worship the three gods. The Cult of Jad worshipped in Israel, Ireland and parts of the middle east at the time. They hid and worked in secret as the knowledge was enough to cripple governments with Y's name. After 1,000 years of silence, anarchy broke out as people lost faith. These were the wilderness years. Jesus of Nazareth God's faith in his creation was nearly lost once more, however, X and Y crossed beings to form a male, that male was crossed with God. The male was named Jesus, born to a young woman named Mary. Jesus had his own mind, his own thoughts, his own loves and hobbies. He was baptised by John the Baptist, performed miracle after miracle. He fed 5,000 men with five small loafs and fish. And then he died. His days were 32 years. Names Y has many different names throughout the course of history. God, Eros, Y, Athena, Xy, Prometheus and hundreds more across hundreds of cultures. It's true name is unknown as it is the key to heaven, once said along with X's name and God's. It's name was known to Jesus and once breathed, could kill a man. Spoken it could destroy entire civilisations. The name Y came from the chromosomes it birthed alongside X, to create a living being. YY humans were an early human type which was supposedly capable of immortality when it came to the aging process. They were birthed by two males, something which is no longer possible. Legacy, religion & culture The Cult of Jad once spread across each continent and planet, however today it is a dying religion. Humans who practice are capable of reaching peak human intelligence and live an average 90 years. Famous people who practiced said religion are: Granny Simple, Che Guevara, Wolfe Tone (who used the protestant religion as a cloak device to protect himself from being revealed) and many others. Y is a prime aspect of the Cult of Jad and is represented by a capitalised Y, which is to be written on the top left of religious text, alongside an X on the right. It is the most holy image in Jad. Culture around this religion is hidden however it is known the Y Gang was a revival of the Cult of Jad.